Nico's Experience with the New Rule Repercussions
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Apollo is sent to camp to be Mr. D's assistant, but before he gets there Mr. D announces the new set of rule punishments that Apollo came up with. All Nico can think prior to punishment is, 'How cruel can a god get'.


Nico sat by the campfire next to Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Rachel, and Piper. The mood at camp was sullen, with the exception of the terrified Apollo cabin. Mr. D was getting an assistant, Lord Apollo. His kids were nervous wrecks, and consoling each-other. Meanwhile the rest of camp was despising the thought of Apollo among them, and due to arrive in the next few minutes.

Nico felt bad for his newly formed friend, Will Solace, who's father would annoy him to death, but Nico was more scared of the punishment system Mr. D had announced at the dinning pavilion. Apollo had designed it, and it would be implemented once he arrived.

Break a rule once, Speak in rhyme for an hour. Break a rule twice, you're singing for the entire camp how you feel about someone at camp, with Apollo choosing who. Break a rule three times and Apollo chooses the song. Break a rule four times and the camper you sing to has to respond. Break a rule five times and your emotions get projected on something similar to a smart-board. Break a rule six times and your memories get projected as well. Break a rule seven times and your hopes/desires get projected. Break a rule eight times...well...that hadn't been announced yet, because no one had broken a rule eight times yet.

Nico was the one who had broken a rule seven times. Apollo was making him sing after the god's arrival. Nico would have the song, tune, and lyrics projected into his head, some of the musically inclined campers would be backing Nico up. Leo had been requested to create, and set up several cameras so everything would be recorded. Nico was to be the face of the new rule system.

Don't want to end up like Nico? Don't break the rules.

Nico didn't even know what he was going to sing, or who he was going to sing to. This did not help calm his nerves. Nico prayed to Aphrodite that he wouldn't sing about Percy, but he had a feeling the goddess of love had it out for him. Nico's friends tried to comfort him, but Jason kept 'squeeing' about how his 'OTP' would have to admit their feelings. Sometimes, Nico just didn't understand his best friend.

Nico was just about to ask what Jason meant, when a burst of light made an appearance, and the god stood on a newly formed stage with three projection screens.

"HELLOOOOOOO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! I'm lord Apollo, your new Assistant Director! As you all have been informed by your lead director, Mr. D, is a new rule system, and tonight I have a treat for you all!" Nico was suddenly spotlighted and his face revealed his panic. Everyone stared at him or Apollo. Apollo continued speaking, ignoring Nico's discomfort. "Nico di Angelo shall be the first to test these rules, having broken of being out past curfew seven times!" There were more heads toward Nico. "Will, will you bring him up here?" Will sighed, and left the comfort of his siblings to approach a panic-frozen Nico. He gave Nico a look of pity before forcing his friend onto the brightly lit stage. "Now, Nico will be mentally controlled during this," A few campers gasped, "so he will feel natural singing and dancing. No other mental things, well, other than knowing the song, will be placed upon him. Let's begin!" Three projections appeared on stage. One labeled emotions was on the far left. Another labeled Memories was positioned close to center-stage, behind Nico. The final was positioned on the far right and labeled 'hopes and desires'.

Nico gulped as a microphone was shoved into his hands. When the music started, however, he instantly was excited and happy to think, and sing, about Percy.

The emotion of the screen projected love.

The memories screen was showing clips of Nico's life, with the times Percy in it, or deeply affecting it.

The hopes and desires screen was entirely blank, other than its label, but it would switch as the song progressed.

Percy was already confused, and Jason was screaming, "PERNICO FOREVER!" The Aphrodite cabin was already figuring it out, with the Athena cabin close behind. Everyone else just watched intently while Nico began to sing beautifully. Apollo steadied one of Leo's cameras.

"The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm. And I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless. That should send me run."

The hopes and desires screen flared up for a second, showing Nico and Percy fighting side by side, bfore flickering to Percy grabbing Nico's hand when Nico sang, "But I kinda know I won't get far."

Percy was begining to understand when the desires flickered off and the memories dominated, showing all the moments Percy was close enought to Nico when Nico sand, "And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch.'

The desires flickered back to life, showing Percy holding Nico's hand.

"Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of." The group collectivly gasped as the desire played out a fantasy of Nico's while Nico sang.

"Drop everything now."

Annabeth was heartbroken in the background while Percy ran to a distraught Nico, running through the rain.

"Meet me in the pourin' rain."

Percy grabbed Nico's wrist and spun him around, grabbing him by the waist, both getting soaked by the storm.

"Kiss me on the sidewalk"

Imagined Percy kissed Nico passionately as lighting flashed in the sky.

"Take away the pain."

The scene changes and Imagined Percy comforts a crying Nico.

"Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile."

The projector showed Nico getting blushy while Percy smiled at him.

"Hit me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down."

In the memories Percy was with Nico in the labyrinth. IN the desires, Percy was hold Nico on the beach.

"Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around."

The hopes screen dies as the memories shows Percy falling into Tatarus split with Nico screaming in the jar. That scene led to another round of gasps.

"'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile. My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea."

Another round of gasps were produced as the memories showed Hades locking up Percy. As Nico said bad idea, he held his hands in airquotes, to show he did not agree with the word choice.

"You touch me once, and its really something."

Percy blushed as the memories showed him brushing his fingers against Nico, accidentally.

"You'll find I'm even better than you imagined I would be."

This time the desires showed making out with Percy, to screen Percy's delight.

Now there was no need for Nico to shut his eyes. He lept off stage and ran to Percy with a huge smile on his face. This left the camp in shock, along with Apollo, but Leo had the sense to shift half the cameras to watch Nico.

Nico stood Percy up as he sand, "I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you," Anyone paying attention, which half of the cameras were, would have seen Nico's desire was for Percy to kiss him while singing.

"I know its no good." And now Nico raised his hand to his hair in frustration and passionately sand as if Percy was the only one hearing, "And I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would," Jason, sensing the chorus, created a little raincould for his OTP, while Annabeth sighed, having sensed herself growing apart from Percy, and actually not minding if he would kiss Nico.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away my pain, cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile." Nico, and the storm could with him pulled Percy a little bit closer, and stared into the older boy's eyes while singing to the son of the sea.

"Hit me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile!"

"I run my fingers through your hair," Nico, going with the song, felt incredible as he ran his fingers through Percy's hair. "And watch the lights go wild." While the son of Poseidon is gobsmacked by Nico's boldness. Percy stared into Nico's eyes, entranced and shocking, longing for what Nico described.

"Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, its just strong enough to make it feel right! Lead me up that staircase won't you, whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show." Percy decided, right then and there, seeing the longing in Nico's eyes, he would kiss Nico during the chorus. Jason kept up his rainclound, so why not make use of it?

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me-" Nico's singing was cut off by Percy's lips upon Nico's. This broke the spell on Nico, that made Nico think singing was a good idea in the first place.

Nico turned very red, but enjoyed the kiss, until Percy was pulled away by Annabeth.

Nico's eyes widened, realizing he was soaked to the bone, had just been kissing someone's boyfriend, and was outed to the entire camp. Everyone was staring. Nico began to breath heavy, and panicked before shadow traveling to the Hades cabin, where he began to pack for a long stay in the Underworld.

When Nico shadow traveled, Will ran for the Hades Cabin, worried about the use of Underworld-y type magic. Jason followed, leading Piper in a chant of 'OTP SHIP HAS SAILED!' They were followed by Apollo and Leo with some of the cameras and a laptop. Calypso tried to calm the rest of the campers with a news song, with Rachel's assistance. Annabeth, however, was having a serious conversation with Percy. They decided to call of their relationship, remain friends, and with Annabeth's blessing, Percy could peruse Nico. Percy then ran, dragging Annabeth behind him, for the Hades cabin.

Nico was changed when the door was slammed open by a mob of people. He was thrown into a white with a pink heart surrounding the words 'Pernico 4 eva' T-shirt by Jason and a matching hat by Piper. Will gave him a healing check up. Leo plugged in two video cameras to a laptop, with Apollo sitting next to him, watching.

Then, in the mass of 'WTF is going on' that was considered the Hades cabin, Percy entered, making Nico's heart skip a beat, before making it fall to the floor lifeless with a soft beep emitted from Will's heart monitor stethoscope when Annabeth followed Percy in.

The room dropped dead silent as Percy approached Nico, leaving Annabeth by the door. Percy wore a serious expression on his face, until he smirked a foot away from Nico. Percy stole Nico's hat, saying, "I ship it." before kissing Nico passionately to the cheers of the shippers of Pernico.

-Hello-

I finished the Heroes of Olympus Series this past summer. I read House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. I have always loved Nico, he's been my favorite character since book three, and I adored that he got a presence. I have tons of little stories involving Percy Jackson written in Notebooks, so do not be surprised if my writing style appears to shift between 'crap' and 'less crap' should I post.

I hope you enjoyed the Fic! I have a bit more written for this, and I'll likely post it.


End file.
